Health care practitioners, such as nurses and physicians, use various types of health-care equipment to assist with the task of providing health care to a patient, also referred to herein as a health-care recipient. Some health-care equipment, referred to as single function equipment, is designed to perform a particular function, such as temperature measurement. Some health-care equipment, referred to as multi-function equipment, is designed to implement the performance of more than one function, such as temperature measurement and blood pressure measurement.
Physiological parameter monitoring platform devices are multi-function equipment that monitor physiologic data from one or more patients. Physiological parameter monitoring platform devices typically provide a user interface to display physiological data corresponding to particular functions. User interfaces for some physiological parameter monitoring platform devices often allocate space for display of particular functions whether the particular functions are being monitored or not.